


Doctor, Doctor!

by RainTeaandDragons



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Llamas, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/pseuds/RainTeaandDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd song I wrote to the Llama song tune... hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor!

Here's a Doctor  
There's a Doctor  
And another little Doctor  
Fuzzy Doctor  
Funny Doctor  
Doctor, Doctor  
Jack!

Hug a Doctor  
Slap a Doctor  
If you're his companions mother  
Happy Doctor  
Angry Doctor  
Doctor, Doctor  
Jack!

Talking Doctor  
Running Doctor  
Travel with him in the Tardis  
Defeating Daleks  
Saving earth  
Doctor, Doctor  
Jack

Worldless Doctor  
Troubled Doctor  
Only Timelord left's the Doctor  
I have nothing  
Left to say but  
Doctor, Doctor  
Jack


End file.
